Blue
by CoyKoi
Summary: Androids 17 and 18 are about to get even more dangerous as Trunks finds himself the prize in their newest game of rivalry. AU.


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. :(  
  
Warning: Uh, just getting started—has potential to get really dark—I have no idea how this is going to end up or how long it will take. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Ah," Trunks looked out at the downpour. "This is bad." The rain came in sheets, seemingly from all directions. He could barely see five feet in front of him. The wind howled fiercely, whipping his lavender hair around his face. He crouched restlessly under a stone ledge. The torrent had taken him by surprise, and though he was already soaked, he preferred not to be out in the open. They were out there, looking for him.  
  
"Damn this rain!" Trunks snarled. "I can't see anything!" A bright flash of lightening briefly illuminated the ruins around him. He thought he saw something. A figure, floating high above him. 'It's him,' Trunks thought, eyes narrowing. He quickly unsheathed his sword. A crash of thunder boomed through the air, shaking him to the soul. He tensed, he could feel him near.  
  
Another flash of lightening split the sky. There! Right in front of him stood 17. The android smirked condescendingly down at Trunks, his black hair lashing wildly in the storm. He was taunting him, daring the young saiya-jin. Trunks tightened his grip on his sword. He moved quickly, striking out at 17.  
  
The android narrowly avoided the blade. A momentary look of surprise crossed his face at this brash young man's courage. 'This may be more fun than I thought,' 17 chuckled to himself as he continued dodging Trunks' assault.  
  
After several minutes, the two broke for a moment. The warriors stared at each other. 17 was smirking, Trunks was gasping for air. 'Impossible,' Trunks thought to himself. 'He's avoiding all of my attacks!' He scowled, gripping his sword tightly. "Kuso!" he sighed. "It's not fair!" A growl rose in Trunks' throat. 'No, I can't let him win!' Trunks launched another attack.  
  
Minutes passed. Trunks still hadn't landed a blow. The android effortlessly blocked every move Trunks made. Finally, Trunks found himself with an opportunity. A brief flash of light revealed 17 before him, back turned. Trunks lifted his sword above his head. The light abruptly faded, Trunks struck blindly.  
  
Darkness. Had he got him? He couldn't' see anything. The lightening had temporarily blinded him. He was out in the open. His vision began to return. He noticed pale rivulets of red streaking down him arm. Blood. Blood stained his sword, the rain washing it gently away. He had struck his target, but how effective he was, he didn't' know. 17 was nowhere to be seen. Apparently he had sensed Trunks' attack and had moved, avoiding the fatal repercussions.  
  
"Damn!" Trunks swore again. "How the hell did he get away from that?" Trunks sighed the smiled to himself. 'Well, at least I drew first blood.'  
  
Now where was he? He had to be out there somewhere. Trunks surveyed the darkness around him. He could hardly see anything. Short-lived flashes illuminated the world only to leave him blind in the darkness. Ah, they never leave a fight, they never get tired. Where was he? Trunks held his sword ready. Another flash of light, still nothing. 'Maybe,' Trunks thought, 'I really hurt him. Maybe I actually did some damage.' He allowed himself to relax slightly at the thought.  
  
Trunks felt someone behind him. He turned to strike, but it was too late. A strong hand grasp his wrist, the other entangled itself in Trunks' hair. "Surprise," 17 greeted Trunks, a snarl playing on his lips. The android slowly twisted Trunks' wrist, causing the young sayia-jin's sword to slip from his grasp. Trunks cried out in pain. The sword splashed into the water below. "Hm," 17 sneered. He turned and flipped Trunks over his shoulder.  
  
Trunks went flying through the air, smashing into a building. Concrete crumbled and dust flew on impact. Trunks tumbled to the ground. He lay there, eyes tight shut in pain. He groaned and clutched his left side. Thankfully, nothing was broken. Trunks glanced at 17 and saw him forming a massive ki blast. "Damn android," he growled. "He's not going to get rid of me _that_ easily."  
  
17 stood watching his prey. Trunks was slowly getting up. "Aww," 17 smirked. "I must of hurt him." He laughed. "Its been fun," 17 began powering up, preparing to deal the final blow. 17 released the great orb of energy with a piercing yell. Moments before impact 17 saw Trunks jump clear of the blast. "Impossible!" 17 hissed, taking to the sky.  
  
Trunks stood, watching 17 escape into the sky. He began powering up. A golden aura appeared around him in a flash. He took to the sky, following the android. They hovered, looking at each other. 17 smirked. Trunks glared. They charged each other, attacking and countering in a flurry. The two moved across the sky kicking, blocking, and punching.  
  
Trunks finally saw an opening. He clasped his hands behind 17's head, pulling down forcefully while bringing his knee up swiftly to crash into the android's face. The android screamed in pain, recoiling backwards from the impact. Trunks took advantage of the startled android, striking him across the chin with the heel of his palm. 17's head snapped back, a light spray of blood misting the air. Trunks lifted his leg into the air, quickly bringing his heel down, slamming into his opponent's' chest. The air forcefully escaped from 17's lungs as he fell towards the ground. Trunks gathered a large ki blast in his hand. He released it. The blast struck 17, driving him forcefully into the pavement below.  
  
17 lay in the crater his impact made. His eyes were shut tight; he could taste blood on his mouth. His wounds stung slightly from the pouring rain. He opened his eyes, staring skyward into the falling drops. His vision was tinged red as blood and rain mingled, flowing into his eyes. He groaned, lifting a hand to his marred face.  
  
Trunks had found his sword beneath the flooding waters. He clutched it tightly, looking to where 17 had fallen. The android's eyes were open, but he hadn't' moved. Trunks wasn't taking any chances. He approached the fallen android, lifting the blade over his head, his golden aura surrounding it. He prepared to strike.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
18 had been watching the match. She was amused. 'The boy is getting better,' she reflected. 'We had better quit underestimating him. He might actually do us injury one day.' She smiled. 'One day.' She released a ki blast at Trunks just as he was about to strike 17. The boy cried out in surprise and agony as the blast connected. He landed several yards away, face down in the street.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Trunks weakly pushed himself up, out of the filthy water. He heard footsteps. He looked up. 18 stood over him, staring blankly down at him. 17 appeared beside her, holding Trunks' sword. 17 moved closer, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. 17 said something, Trunks couldn't hear his words. His vision began to swim as he saw 17 approaching. He hung his head, no longer having the strength to look up. His golden aura dissipated, his hair returning to its original violet. "I'm so sorry mother," he whispered inaudibly, barely able to keep himself from collapsing into the water inches from his face. "I didn't mean to leave you alone." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I've failed you, Gohan. I've failed everyone." He sighed with what seemed to be the last of his strength and fell into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
18 towered over the fallen sayia-jin, looking into his hard blue eyes. Hopelessness stared back at her. She heard her brother's footsteps behind her. "I should separate that pretty head from his shoulders," he snarled, lifting the boy's sword. 18 noticed a flash in Trunk's eyes, a look of acceptance. The boy knew he was going to die. He blinked, sadness clouding his eyes.  
  
"No," 18 lifted her hand, stilling her brother. "He's just beginning to become a challenge. We can't stop him now." She looked at the boy. His golden aura had faded. His lovely purple hair was present again.  
  
"But he almost killed me!" 17 glared at his sister.  
  
"Ah, he's the one thing that keeps us on our toes! Imagine how dull it would be without him!" 17 took another step towards the boy. 18 could hear something. The boy's whispers, floating to her ears on the wind. "Stop!" 18 commanded her brother. "If you harm him, you will deal with me." The boy collapsed into the water, unconscious.  
  
17 glared coldly at his sister. "Fine," he spat, tossing the sword aside. "It'll be no fun with him unconscious, anyway. I'll enjoy it more when he's awake to feel it!" With that, 17 hurtled into the stormy sky.  
  
18 gently nudged the boy with the toe of her boot, turning him over to face skyward. Trunks groaned to feel the cool rain on his face. The android smiled, she knew he'd be alright. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. Why did she _care_? Why was this worrisome boy any of _her_ concern? Her eyes narrowed. "I _don't_ care," she screamed, clenching her fists in anger. "I _don't_!" She shook her head violently, angry tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Trunks' eyes flickered open; he stared at the hysterical 18 blankly for a moment. 18 gasped, taking a step back. Trunks closed his eyes again and slipped back into unconsciousness. 18 clasp a hand to her mouth. Had he seen her like this? Had he seen her crying? Had he heard her ranting? Did he know now? Did he know how she felt? Did he know about the rush of emotion and indecision she felt inside? 'No,' she decided. 'He didn't. He _couldn't_.' She was unable to bear the thought. She took to the sky and disappeared instantly.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
17's lips twisted into a grim smile as he watched the commotion from his vantage point. He sat atop a partially toppled building and watched his sister disappear into the night. "She continues to surprise me. And the boy," his gaze shifted to Trunks. "He's stronger than I thought." 17's eyes crinkled in silent laughter. "This may prove to be most interesting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, end of part one—I'll get more out soon. . .  
  
Please let me know what you think! Thanks! ^-^ 


End file.
